She's Not Just Her Girlfriend
by Agentk13987
Summary: Santana Lopez is the girl you don't want your child bringing home. But Rachel is head over heels anyway and doesn't intend to let anyone convince her otherwise. One-Shot Pezberry.


"She's Not Just Her Girlfriend"

Santana Lopez loved her girlfriend. Really. She truly did. Rachel Berry was the one for her. She leveled her out, kept her out of the yelling place. It was great! But, if Rachel Barbra Berry did not stop blasting show tunes at five thirty in the morning after Santana spent the majority of the night giving the shorter girl some of the best orgasms of her life, Santana was going to kill her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Baby! Come on, I need my sleep! It's Saturday!" Santana yelled through the bathroom door after banging on it a few times. She knew if the door was open she'd get a glimpse of Rachel wet and exposed in the shower. No amount of self control or lack of sleep would've kept Santana from joining her. She trudged back to the bed, rolled herself up in the covers and fell back to sleep after getting a quick apology from Rachel and the music volume went down.

A few minutes later, well actually a few songs later, Rachel emerged from the bathroom wearing a thick, fluffy cotton bathrobe. She smirked at the burrito that was her girlfriend on the bed, snoring lightly and decided to give her a rest and let her sleep. After last night, Rachel decided she definitely deserved it. In fact, she also deserved breakfast in bed. It wasn't often that Rachel took more of a...passive role in their sex life but she just felt so awful after the events yesterday, she just needed some attention from her girlfriend.

She leaned down after she threw on some sweats and a tank-top, both of which were Santana's because she knew how much the girl loved it when she wore her clothes, and kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead. She couldn't help but giggle at the small grin that appeared after she did so and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart!" Leroy called from the living room, snuggled up to his husband and watching the morning news. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. She forgot that her fathers were going to be here by the time she woke up. The only reason she had Santana over the night before was because of her terrible mood and because her fathers were out on a date. They were loving men, no doubt about it but, they could hold a grudge with the best of them. It's obvious that Rachel didn't gain her more forgiving qualities from the two. When she came out to them, they of course reacted well and everyone cried just like any other time the Berry's gathered in one place. However, when she brought her girlfriend home, Santana Lopez, resident "badass" from the wrong side of the tracks, the same Santana Lopez that made their daughter's life hell, the same Santana Lopez that was responsible for many tears cried into Rachel's pillow, and the same Santana Lopez that has been in multiple fights between her so called friends...Well they had a problem with that to say the least. If Rachel didn't get her forgiving heart from them, she certainly got her stubbornness from the two men. No matter how often or reverently she tried to make them see differently they wouldn't budge on their opinion, one that was extremely misinformed if Rachel did say so herself. They insisted that Rachel break up with her, which she absolutely would not do. So, instead they decreed that Santana Lopez was not to be at their house at any time.

To Rachel this made no sense, there were plenty of other places they could be together. She supposes her daddies just didn't want to see their relationship displayed since they couldn't do anything about it. In any case, Rachel was screwed. Once her fathers rooted themselves on the couch there was virtually no getting them off of it for hours unless it was to the bathroom or the kitchen. She would have to sneak Santana out of the backdoor and pray that it worked.

"Good morning daddies!" She smiled wide as she turned around towards the living room. It wasn't one of her show smiles either, because she truly was happy to see them. After the day she had yesterday, until Santana came over per her request, all she wanted was to snuggle between her daddies and have them make her hot tea and watch musicals together. But, she found, the older she got, the less of a chance there was of her even seeing either man, let alone snuggling on the couch between both of them. They had just left for their date before she got home so she knew they wouldn't be home until very late at night. She needed someone right then though, and Santana was more than happy to spend time with her girl. Luckily, she parked down the street.

"Why are you up so late? You're usually down here before we are." Hiram chuckled, still watching the world headlines on the TV.

"You weren't up late talking to your girlfriend again, were you?" Leroy called. They wouldn't even say her name. Rachel liked that they at least acknowledged they were together but it still annoyed her that they disliked her so much without even talking to her. "You can't let her walk over you and mess up your routine baby girl."

"No, dad I didn't I just...cramps, had me in bed a little later." Both men seemed to accept that answer, not wanting to press the matter farther than they needed to. Inwardly Rachel could feel her temper rise. So not only did they think Santana was a bad influence and a terrible person but they also did not think that she, herself was strong enough to not let someone treat her like a cheap rug. Rachel was slowly making her way to the tipping point and she just hoped she could get some breakfast together for her and Santana before her fathers pushed her too far.

"Good. I know you think you're in love now but this little phase with going for the bad girl types will eventually get old you know? So you don't want her ruining you and then leaving. Cause that's what she'll do eventually," Leroy continued, "I mean you don't want her dragging you down to her level."

Rachel dropped the toast she was about to put on a plate on the counter. She was a few steps away from livid but definitely past her breaking point. She stomped into the living room, face set into an angry frown and before she even opened her mouth Hiram had known his husband went too far. Hiram personally didn't have anything Santana, he thought Rachel was good for the girl if all the rumors and whispers they had heard were true. Hell, he had his own mean streak in his day but luckily Leroy came around and helped him out of that. He sat up straighter, ready to take on whatever verbal lashing Rachel was about to scream at them.

"Let me tell you something Father," It was then that Leroy knew he was in for it, "Santana Lopez is one of the sweetest, most caring, strongest, and smartest people I have ever come to know. She is not a delinquent, she is not bad for me, she is not going to drag me down, and she is going to come with me to New York and we will be successful together! And I refuse to stand here and let you bad-mouth her while she is upstairs sleeping because she came over when I truly needed her while you two were away on a date! I am going to make her breakfast and then I am going to bring her downstairs when she's ready and I want a sincere apology from both of you!" After her small speech she walked back into the kitchen, fixed a bowl of fruit and two mugs of coffee, all in complete silence, and after giving her fathers another hard look she made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom, only to find a stunned Santana sitting up and staring at her.

"Hi," she whispered, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders tighter. "I was...just about to get my stuff and try to get out the back door."

Rachel could tell by the look on the girl's face that her yelling had woken her up. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to be really proud of you for standing up for me." She smiled at Rachel, practically beamed at her. "I know I say that I don't care what they think of me but...I plan on being with you for a while so...it kind of does matter to me."

Rachel smiled softly at what used to be her burrito of a girlfriend and walked forward with the food in her hands. She set it down on her nightstand before catching Santana off guard and tackling her into the bed with a flurry of kisses around her face. "You're so sweet."

"Yeah...only for you." She grinned up at Rachel and pulled her in for a kiss, sealing their lips together and only breaking away a few minutes later when she needed air. "Thank you, really."

Panting lightly, Rachel nodded, "You're welcome. Now, kiss me again." Santana chuckled as she did so, taking a hold of her girlfriend's hips and continuing the kiss until things started to heat up and she had to break away again, this time while Rachel's hands were diligently working to unclasp her bra.

"Wait, Rach. Your dads...they're downstairs."

"So?" Rachel surged forward again, trying to get more kisses out of the girl. Santana knew by now that once you got Rachel going there was almost no stopping her, especially in bed. A horny Rachel was like a bullet train with no brakes.

"So, I mean, they already don't like me...don't you think it would be pushing it to have sex with their daughter right above their heads?"

Rachel paused for only a moment, certainly not enough time to actually rationalize anything, before she shrugged and leaned in again to start peppering Santana's neck with kisses. She especially targeted the spot just behind her ear that always made the girl under her melt.

"Shit...s-so...we should s-stop..." Santana's eyes had closed and she was finding it more and more difficult to think with Rachel using her tongue like she was on the spot.

Rachel paused once again and lifted up, this time sitting up fully and huffing at her girlfriend. "If we have to stop, and you leave, I will be forced to take care of myself. And I know how much you hate it when I touch myself and you're not around."

Santana swallowed hard while staring up at Rachel, who was topless thanks to her skilled and quick hands. It was true. Santana was very, very possessive and if any other hands were going to be touching her girl like that, she wanted to be in on it. The last time Rachel masturbated and Santana wasn't around, the girl had got so upset she took Rachel in a classroom after locking the teacher out and drawing the curtains during a class change. "Fine. I'll stay but if anything happens and we get caught, I'm blaming you."

"Alright, fine. Now," Rachel ducked down and resumed her kisses on that magical spot on Santana's neck while her hands finally succeeded in taking the Latin girl's bra off. Santana practically purred as Rachel's hands massaged her breasts, making slow deliberate circles and patterns. All she could do was take hold of Rachel's hips while the girl worked on her.

Rachel moved her lips down, trailing kisses from the girl's neck to her collarbone and finally to her chest. She looked up to find Santana's blown eyes, the pupils open wide, and winked at her before wrapping her lips on a steadily hardening nipple. As soon as that happened, Santana's back arched into the air and her hand tangled into the sheets.

It wasn't until two hours later that the headboard of Rachel's bed finally stopped banging against the wall and Santana had lost all feeling in her legs, which was originally Rachel's plan. "A-Ah, fuck R-Rae...no mas...I-I can't..." Rachel was just about to go in for another round before she lifted her head up, her face soaked as well as the sheets below Santana. She gave one more long lick and slid up next to the girl who was still having light aftershocks and wrapped her arms around her.

"Sorry baby...I guess I got a little carried away..." She snuggled into Santana's side, burying her face in her neck and curling around her.

"It's...o-okay...damn...your tongue is just...a-amazing."

Rachel smirked into the caramel skin and just held on tighter. "And that's nothing compared to what's gonna happen when we move to New York and I get my tongue pierced..."

Santana sucked in a huge breath at the admission, this being the first time she's heard anything of piercings of any kind. She mumbled, "Ay Dios mio, she's trying to kill me," and grinned along with her girlfriend's soft giggles.

There was a knock at the door and a very traumatized Hiram Berry speaking through it. "Um girls...if you're done in there...we'd like to talk to you two..." Rachel only giggled some more into Santana as her girlfriend started turning more and more red.

"Rach, they're gonna kill me! That's not funny!"

"Did you hear daddy's voice? There's no way they're gonna kill you. They're probably just worried for your safety with how much noise we were making. They're gonna apologize to you."

"Alright...if you say so." Santana tried to move her legs to get up and start getting dressed again but realized, once she almost face planted onto the floor that getting dressed wasn't going to happen as soon as she thought it was.

"Baby, just relax. I'll tell them you need a little resting time. Don't worry." She smiled that sparkling smile that always had Santana looking goofy and doing whatever she said. Sure enough, Santana was back in the bed, under the covers and dozing off once again. As Rachel got dressed herself she looked at her girlfriend and shook her head slowly. Sometimes she just couldn't believe that one of her biggest tormentors would become her biggest protector and that she would be willing to do the same for the girl. Love has a funny way of bringing people together, she thought as she walked out the room to give her burrito some more napping time.


End file.
